Siempre has sido tu
by Dunk Mell
Summary: Emile siente algo por seis pero no sabe como decírselo, ni siquiera sabe si lo que siente es autentico, pero con ayuda de Jorge tratara de decirle a seis, y saber si lo que siente por ella es real... Mi primer Song-fic disfruntenlo
Bueno este es un pequeño song-fic (mi primer Song-fic de hecho) que se me ocurrió en la noche por la cual decidí subirlo espero que les guste… la canción es Voy a perder la cabeza por tu amor la cual es cantada por Enrique Bunbury

Halo no es de mi propiedad, la letra de la canción tampoco, sin más que decir comencemos con el Fic…

Siempre has sido tú

Voy a perder la cabeza por tu amor

(Enrique Bunbury)

Era una mañana fría en Reach, ya tenía más de un mes que el nuevo noble seis había llegado, era una mujer enviada por recomendada por sus logros en batallas anteriores, todos quedaron impresionados cuando ella llego al equipo, pero solo una persona no solo se impresiono sino que además sentía que algo por dentro había despertado pero no sabía que…

Esa persona era Emile-a239 o noble 4 quien al verla por primera vez sintió que algo en ella era especial, puesto a que nunca le quito la vista desde que entro al cuartel, ¿Qué que estaba sucediendo con él? ¿Por qué se fijaba mucho en aquella mujer?

 **Voy a perder la cabeza por tu amor**

 **Porque tú eres agua, porque yo soy fuego**

 **Y no nos comprendemos**

Los días pasaron desde entonces y el empezó a sentirse peor cuando estaba cerca de ella, ni siquiera se explicaba el por qué a veces se sentía algo estúpido cuando tenían que cumplir alguna misión junta a ella, tenía que hablar con alguien y rápido. Y quien más que con Jorge, el más sabio por así decirlo del grupo.

Una tarde tranquila Emile fue al campo de entrenamiento donde Jorge y Jun estaban entrenando, realmente necesitaba contarle ahora sobre lo que pasaba con él.

-Grandote- dijo Emile mientras se paraba a un lado de Jorge – quiero hablar contigo-

Jorge dejo las pesas que tenía, ninguno de ellos llevaba sus trajes por lo que a Jorge le costaba un poco dejar las pesas de 15 kilos en cada lado.

-dime, en que soy bueno-

-necesito que me des un consejo… a solas- dijo Emile viendo como Jun estaba haciendo lagartijas en unas barras paralelas.

-muy bien, vallamos a correr entonces… hey Jun iré a trotar con este hombre, te sugiero que vayas a dentro y descanses un poco porque cuando regrese voy a hacer que sufras y quemaras esos kilos de más-

Jun salto de las barras, vio su estómago –no estoy gordito- dijo Jun y se dirigió a dentro justo como le pidió Jorge, y cuando por fin los dejo a solas ambos empezaron a correr por el campo de entrenamiento.

-que ocurre-

-sabes, desde que llego la nueva seis, me eh sentido, pues no lo sé, extraño-

-¿Extraño? ¿En qué forma?-

-pues, no se siento que hay algo en ella que me hace sentir… como explicarlo, me hace sentir que ella es… no lo sé-

-mmm no comprendo muy bien pero, ¿Qué sientes cuando estas a solas con ella?-

-me siento a veces, afortunado, otras veces estoy torpe o idiota y otras me siento, siento que ella es hermosa-

-ya veo, grandulón- Jorge se paró haciendo que Emile también lo hiciera –me temo que lo que sientes es- Jorge tomo a Emile de los hombros – Amor, tú estás enamorado- dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Emile se quedó estático al escuchar lo que aquel hombre le decía.

-Amor ¿estás seguro?-

-si grandulón, estás enamorado, pero no te culpo ella es muy linda-

 **Yo ya no sé si he perdido la razón**

 **Porque tú me arrastras, porque soy un juego**

 **De tus sentimientos.**

Emile entro a la casa sorprendido por que Jorge le había dicho, y justo cuando entro a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, encontró a Seis, sentada en la mesa comiendo una ensalada dulce junto a Kath.

-hola Emile- dijo seis

Emile noto que ninguna llevaba su armadura y valla que Jorge tenía razón seis era muy guapa, no aparta la mirada de aquella mujer de facciones finas, cabello chino negro, piel algo bronceada.

-¿quieres algo de comer?- dijo Kath ahora quien se paraba a lavar su plato

-no gracias, solo vine por jugo-

Cuando Kath se había ido Emile se quedó parado aun lado del refrigerador observando de espaldas a Seis, mientras ella aún seguía comiendo. En cuento de paro pudo observar mejor como era su cuerpo sin esa armadura morada.

Y valla que la vista era hermosa, cuerpo definido, aunque su espalda era ancha junto con sus marcados brazos, no era un cuerpo normal de una mujer, puesto a que era una Spartan ella tenía que ser un algo tosca, pero para Emile eso era hermoso _–es muy sexy-_ dijo para sí mismo Emile.

-¿dijiste algo?-

-Emmm sí que te apures en comer, comes demasiado lento- dijo Emile algo enojado mientras se terminaba el jugo.

-si quieres hay más ensalada de frutas adentro en este toper- mientras seis metía el toper al refrigerador Emile solo fingió que no le importaba.

 **Yo no soy la roca que golpea las olas**

 **Soy de carne y hueso**

 **Y quizás mañana oigas de mi boca**

 **Vaya usted con dios**

En eso sin dudarlo tomo a Seis de los brazos y la jalo hacia él, arrinconándola en la pared, tomo su cara con delicadeza y le dio un beso en la boca, la cual al ver lo que había hecho se apartó de seis dejándola algo confundida

-lo siento, yo no quise, perdón-

-me besaste-

-sí y lo siento tanto-

-porque, si yo también lo quiero, bésame más-….

Ambos comenzaron a besarse, cada uno de sus besos era más apasionado que el anterior

-Emile, Reach llamando a Emile… Hola sucede algo- dijo seis mientras sacaba a Emile de un lo que parecía ser un trance. –oye, Carter nos está llamando a todos-

-si ya voy-

Aquella escena solo era un sueño, él no había besado a seis, demonios Jorge tenía razón, él estaba enamorado de seis, ¿pero cómo se lo diría? ¿Cómo le explicaría que él estaba enamorado de aquella mujer?

Al llegar al cuarto Carter estaba hablándoles sobre una nueva misión, donde irían Jun, Kath y el a una y Emile, Jorge y Seis a otra.

¿Había escuchado bien? El estaría con seis en una misión, tal vez esa era su oportunidad de estar con ella y tal vez mostrarle sus sentimientos ¿pero qué pensaba ahora? ¿Cómo que… mostrarle sus sentimientos?

 **Y cuando yo creo que estás en mi poder**

 **Tú te vas soltando, te vas escapando**

 **De mis propias manos**

La misión al día siguiente consistía en ir a un poblado a erradicar a un grupo de asalto del Covenant, quien se metía a las casas a matar a gente inocente y antes de que cobrara más víctimas el equipo noble detendría a esos malditos alienígenas. Todo estaba listo, y los dos grupos se fueron rumbo a su lugar de trabajo, seis y Jorge charlaban sobre algunas comidas raras que habían probado a lo largo de su vida, Emile en cambio estaba sentado con la mano en la cabeza, esa noche no había podido dormir por los pensamientos que tuvo toda la noche, algunos se debatían en que si realmente estaba enamorado de aquella mujer o solo era un simple deseo, o solo una distracción… valla dilema

Al llegar los dos salieron lo más rápido posible y al notar que Emile seguía en el Falcón

-¿qué sucede?- dijo seis

-nada-

-oh deja de pensando de nuevo en esa chica-

-¿una chica?- dijo seis algo burlona

Emile miro a Jorge de una manera fulminante, realmente no quería hablar de eso

-¿así que es una chica eh?-

-no te entrometas, en lo que no te incumbe-

-Grandote ¿y quién es?-

-aaa una muy linda que conocí hace tiempo, pero no hablemos de eso o si no para que quieres que el Covenant no sea el único peligro-

Seis bajo la mirada, y pronto los tras escucharon a Carter hablar por el monitor de sus cascos

-equipo noble, atentos hemos detectado patrones térmicos al noroeste de su posición.

Los tres comenzaron a movilizarse rumbo al punto que les habían marcado, y en cuanto llegaron comenzaron los disparos un grupo de Grunts y Jackals estaban atacando a unos soldados de apoyo.

Uno a uno fue cayendo gracias a ellos.

-muchas gracias Spartans-

-no hay de que, ¿díganme cuál es su informe?-

-vera tenemos civiles heridos adentro y queremos que…-

Emile estaba apoyado sobre una gran roca viendo como Jorge hablaba con los soldados, en eso seis se acercó a Emile y se sentó a lado.

-oye lamento lo de hace rato, es solo que me dio curiosidad saber quién es tu chica-

-sigues con eso-

-Bueno yo, solo tenía curiosidad y ya sabes lo que dicen sobre que la curiosidad mato al ga...-

-Rosenda, su nombre es Rosenda-

Si no fuera por el casco podría verse que Emile estaba molesto y tratando de olvidar lo que le había dicho a seis, en cambio ella se unió a Jorge –genial ahora ella está molesta- se dijo Emile para sí mismo, realmente se abofeteaba mentalmente, el no debió decirle eso a seis.

 **Hasta ese día en que tú quieras volver**

 **Y otra vez me encuentre enfadado y triste**

 **Pero enamorado.**

Más tarde los 3 habían caminado gran parte del poblado buscando signos del covenant, pero parecía que no había rastro de ningún tipo de vida ni humana ni extraterrestre, ¿a que jugaban ahora? De pronto oyeron unos ruidos provenientes de una casa, los tres entraron sigilosamente no querían llamar la atención

-nobles, alerta- dijo en voz baja Jorge, la cual solo asintieron con la cabeza, pronto el ruido se hizo más fuerte

-hay algo cerca- dijo seis –iré a inspeccionar-

-con cuidado- dijo Emile

Jorge quien iba a delante sospecho que esto era una emboscada cuando oyó el grito de seis, un Elite apareció de la nada y la había tirado, el Elite estaba a punto su arma a la cabeza de seis. Ella había entrado en pánico, pero en eso vio que aquel Elite había caído al suelo desangrándose por parte del cuello. Vio parado a Emile frente a ella.

-¿estás bien?- dijo Jorge quien le daba la mano para levantarse

-si-

-¿Por qué carajos no te moviste? ¿Eres tonta o qué?-

Seis no dijo nada solo se paró y siguieron con su misión, Jorge le lanzo una mirada de ira a Emile quien se volvió a bofetear mentalmente, no debió decirle eso a seis.

 **Voy a perder la cabeza por tu amor**

 **Y te quiero y quiero de esta forma loca**

 **Que te estoy queriendo**

La misión se había cumplido, todos estaban adentro en la base, a excepción de Emile quien estaba afuera observando como el sol se ocultaba detrás de las colinas que se alcanzaban a observar en el horizonte

-tenemos que hablar- dijo Jorge quien se acercaba a Emile

-de que-

Jorge se sentó a un lado de Emile, el ya no tenía su armadura pero Emile si

-seis se siente mal después de lo que le dijiste-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-acabo de llevarla a enfermería, se fracturo el brazo derecho por la caída, y no dijo nada hasta que Kath la reviso por temor a que tú la siguieras regañando por ser débil-

Emile agacho la cabeza al escuchar eso, realmente no quería hacer sentir mal a seis, eso era lo único que él no deseaba, pero el mal estaba hecho y debía disculparse.

-iré a disculparme-

-espera grandulón-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿qué le dijiste sobre Rosenda?-

-no mucho solo la mencione ¿porque?-

-ella piensa que es tu novia-

-maldita sea-

-será mejora que te disculpes y que aclares las cosas- Jorge se paró y le puso la mano en el hombro a Emile -quizás te lleves una sorpresa- dijo mientras se marchaba a dentro.

Tras analizar y pensar cuidadosamente su disculpa, Emile por fin llego a la enfermería donde seis estaba acostada sobre una camilla, Carter le había ordenado dormir ahí por cualquier cosa que se le presentara en la noche.

-puedo pasar-

-adelante-

Emile entro aun con la armadura pues, al ver a seis acostada con ropa su pijama sintió un gran deseo de abrazarla pero al ver el inflamado y morado brazo de seis, él pensó que en realidad no era una simple fractura, y se sintió del asco al haberle gritado a la persona que amaba… aguanten ¿Amaba?

-maldita sea- dijo Emile en voz alta la cual hizo que seis se confundiera

-lo sé, soy un asco-

-no tu no, yo soy el asco, no debí gritarte, no debí regañarte ni quiera debí mencionarte a Rosenda porque ella no es nada mío, seis yo…-

Hubo un gran silencio…

-seis yo…-

-no tiene por qué disculparse yo, lamento mucho mi comportamiento soy una spartan no una niña y mi deber es…-

Emile se acercó a seis, acercó su cara con la de ella lo suficiente para besarla, al sentir que este no era un sueño tomo con su mano izquierda el mechón de seis que se había colado a la mejilla y lo coloco con delicadeza en su oreja. Seis se quedó estática por un momento había disfrutado el beso.

-por ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

 **Yo no soy la roca que golpea las olas**

 **Soy de carne y hueso**

 **Y quizás mañana oigas de mi boca**

 **Vaya usted con dios**

-seis, yo, te amo, me gustas, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti-

Seis se cubrió la boca con su única mano sana, no sabía que decirle a Emile, solo lo veía mientras el salía de la habitación.

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido aquella noche, ninguno de los dos se habla, por temor a que uno o el otro dijera algo indebido, pero Jorge quien había visto la situación planeo algo para los dos, la cual consistía en que ambos se quedaran a solas en la base, espero a que Kath y Carter salieran en una misión ellos dos solos o con Jun. Y así fue una noche Jun, Kath y Carter salieron a una misión no lejos de la base, y esta era su oportunidad, Jorge reunió a Emile y seis en la sala solo para informarles que ira trotar y que tardaría mucho tiempo, una vez que salió Emile y seis se quedaron solos en la sala. La compañía del uno con el otro era en cierta forma pesada. El ambiente era molesto pasa ambos, pero era ahora o nunca cuando debían resolver sus problemas, no todo el tiempo ellos dos se evitarían hablarse la hora había llegado, solo que ninguno quiso hablar para romper la tensión que ambos generaban.

El silencio era incomodo, así que seis fue la que lo rompió

-hola-

-hola, ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?-

-mejor ya no esta tan inflamado-

-seis yo, no sé por qué te bese pero realmente yo-

-Emile-

-si seis-

-¿realmente me amas?-

La pregunta había caído como balde con agua fría a Emile, pero ya no podía seguirlo ocultando

-si así es, tú me gustas… te amo seis, que me dolería mucho perderte, pero estoy seguro de que tú a mí no ¿cierto?-

Seis se quedó cayada por un momento, su mirada había bajado, eso ella se paró de su lugar, la cual hizo que Emile también bajara la cabeza, y en eso noto como aquella spartan se dirigió hacia Emile y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo y besándolo.

 **Voy a perder la cabeza por tu amor**

 **Como no despierte de una vez por siempre**

 **De este falso sueño**

 **Y al final vea claro que te estás burlando**

 **Y que me estás mintiendo**

 **En mi propia cara**

 **De mi sentimiento y de mi corazón**

A la mañana siguiente Jorge regreso al parecer quería darles más tiempo a ellos 2 para que se "expresaran" lo suficiente para aclarar las cosas, al entrar a la base esta lucia igual como la había dejado la noche anterior. Cuando entro a las habitaciones de los hombres encontró que la puerta de Emile esta entre abierta y de reojo noto que Emile dormía con alguien pero eso no era todo si no que vio varias prendas en el suelo, dándole a entender que ambos ya habían arreglado sus problemas.

Más tarde cuando ambos estabas decentes, Jorge los miro con picardía.

-buenos días a los dos-

-hola Jorge- dijo seis algo apenada

-¿y qué tal su noche?-

-pues ya sabes lo de siempre, aburrida- dijo esta vez Emile quien veía a seis con una gran sonrisa –hay que repetirla no crees seis-

Seis solo sonreía

-bueno que bueno que no pase la noche aquí, pero me temo par de tortolitos que no pienso pasar la noche en una roca otra vez…. Así que no hagan mucho ruido-

Ambos vieron a Jorge y se sonrojaron, en cuanto Jorge salió, seis y Emile se volvieron a abrazar solo para besarse de nuevo…

Fin

Espero pronto sus comentarios quejas y demás…

Os quiere mucho Dunk Mell


End file.
